When laying tiles, it is customary and well known to start the tile laying process at the center of an area to be covered and work radially outward toward the walls. After the last full width tile is laid, those tiles for the next row are placed over the last, and a loose tile is placed against the wall to which the tile is to be abutted so that an outer edge of the loose tile guides a pencil to mark the unlaid tile thus proving an accurate line indicating the excess that can be cut off. Albeit well known and commonly used, this process is clumsy in handling and difficult, if not inoperative, for curved contours and angled walls. Additionally, the contour or profile of various door jams with which tile is to be arranged in abutting relation have many intricate and difficult patterns to trace.
The problem of tracing a pattern or profile on an underlying tiles is exacerbated by the adhesive used to hold the tiles in place. Often times, the adhesive inadvertently adheres to the tile to be marked, thus, complicating the process.
Various types of devices for marking tiles are known in the art. Such heretofore known devices, however, are typically complex and limited in their directional movement. In this regard, many of such heretofore known devices require the use of both hands for accurate work, thus, limiting the usefulness thereof. Moreover, many of such heretofore known devices cannot withstand the rough usage requirements inherent with laying tiles both as to breakage and maintaining set adjustments.
Thus, there is a continuing need and desire for a tile marking apparatus which is simple yet rugged in construction and which simplifies the tile marking process.